Angel of Varda
by Ithilwen Tinuviel
Summary: My first Fanfiction. Give me some slack ppl. I've wanted to write a story for a LONG time! I stink at summaries, just read and review. LegolasOC
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction so bear with me please? Try to be nice to some extent! Thanks! P.S I know the "angels" of middle earth are the Maiar. I am making more of a another goddess, type Valar. The story is called the Angel of Varda because, Varda is going to be like a mother to my character, and the child's nickname will be angel. But, Varda is the one who is calls her it the most. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings if I did I would be very rich and happy. Tolkien is the genius here. I just own the OCs people._

_Thought is italic (except for in prologue) 'are mental conversations between characters'_

_**The Angel of Varda**_

_Prologue_

_In the beginnings of the world, Ilúvatar the creator of all that is good gave unto the Valar the will to govern the world. But, what no one else except Manwë and Varda knew that Ilúvatar created another being, much like the angels of our world. And she was given to Manwë and Varda to raise, for the angelic being was made in the likeness of them and the Valar, and like the children of the world was born as a babe. And together they decided to name the child Silivrenniel, for the babe's hair was as pure and white as snow. _

_But, Varda seeing the unrest and growing darkness in the world, concerned that her child may be corrupted by its vileness and tainted by its filth, decided to send the child away, though not without a heavy heart. But, before they sent their beloved angel away not to be seen again for some time, while from the sky there fell pure white snow glistening like crystals in the moonlight, Varda plucked from it one of her precious stars and from the falling snow took a flawless flake and bound them togther, to create a wonderous and fair jewl which she put on a silver chain and put round the baby's neck, while she slumbered. _

_While doing so, she whispered to the child, 'Namárië, no in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn, selde melda nin! I will see you again, my dear elen nim. So on the eve of the first day of winter, she and Manwë sent the child to another time and place, to be brought back when the chosen one would finally be needed, when Middle Earth would need the angel the most._


	2. Halloween Party!

A/N: Ok I need to be given some slack between having a social life and education it'll take e some time to update ok? But, in the meantime please read and review? That's all I ask. Oh besides for hot elves to be real, but that's more of a dream) I promise this chapter will be longer!

Disclaimer: Don't own it just 'borrowing without permission' though the OC is mine so hands off! Just kidding!

This story will be in Legolas' point of view my OC's (my point of view ))

point of view and then no one's ok?

**The Angel of Varda**

The girl was asleep in her bed, snuggled in her blankets, though it was way past noon. The golden light of the sun fell through her windows and causing her silver hair to shine like molten silver and glass down shoulders. Her skin was like porcelain, and emphasized her pink cheeks that glowed as if she was laughing in her dreams. Her eyelashes settled against her cheeks like snow flakes on a sleeve and made her seem so delicate and beautiful like an angelic being.

As if awoken by some one calling her name her eyes flew open and looked around wildly, as if seeking an answer she could not find. Finally giving up, she yawned and got out of bed.

**My POV**

That was weird. I thought I heard some one call me. Maybe it was Mom. Whatever. I mean it's not like she hasn't done it before. Maybe, I can head down to Starbucks and grab a coffee. Pulling on my favorite pair of jeans and tee shirt, I jogged downstairs. "Hey honey I see you finally got up!" said my mom. Ya amazing really friggen amazing normally I get up earlier so I can go out back and work with my weapons. I've learned sword skills, hand to hand combat, and archery skills since I was able to walk. I don't know why I've always been so interested in that. "Hey Mom? Is it ok if I take the car and head down to Starbucks and grab a coffee, maybe stop down at the mall and get a few things for the Halloween party tonight?"

Ya I know how immature a "Halloween party". But, it's not like the one's you had in first grade, you know bobbing for apples or that crap. No my friend Angela, or 'Angie as I call her', is hosting this one and it's going to be sweet! There's going to be a Halloween costume contest. I'm going to dress up as an elf like the ones from Lord of the Rings. I made my own costume. It's white with long sleeves that come down to my wrist then trail down like Galadriel's dress and has silver trim along the bottom of skirt. I'm also going to wear a silver ring with white gem that shines like a star, a silver necklace with a mysterious white jewel, my mother said I have always had it even since I was born and a circlet that's has a silver chain and has another white gem that hangs on my brow. My mom says I look like an elf wearing it, which duh, I was kind of trying to achieve. And finally I have fake elf ear attachments! Angela thought that was so cool! I can't wait for the party! Any way it's tonight and I am going to spend the night at Angie's afterwards since it's going to be like two when the party ends. So I walked through the hallway grabbed Mom's keys and my purse, and opened the garage, closing the house door behind me.

My Mom has a pretty sweet car; it's a silver Audi TT 2006. She is thinking about giving it to me and getting a new car so it might just be mine soon! I jumped into the car and turned on the radio. Yes! My favorite song is on, Danity Kane's Show Stopper! "We in the car! We ride slow! We doin things that the girls don't do! The boys stare, we smile back All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah. Bet you ain't never seen. Chicks ridin' this clean. Louis Vuitton seats.We do it deadly. This how we keep it poppin'. Sure that means nothin'. So when you see us struttin'. We call it show stopping!' I LOVE THAT SONG! Any way I turned it up really loud and put on my sunglasses.

Within the next few miutes of singing it and driving down on the interstate road, it ended and I turned down the volume and pulled into the mall parking lot. I parked the car, locked it and walked into Starbucks, all the while thinking about what I wanted. "Hey Gwen!" someone called. Hahahaha I guess I forgot to mention my name, ya it's Gwen alright, sounds too medieval to me though. I looked up and saw Mike behind the counter. "Hey Mike! What's up?" I asked. "Nothing really, just wondering if you were going to get a Strawberry Crème Frappuccinno like, always." Good old Mike knows what I always want. "Ya Mike can you get me one please?" I asked. "Sure why not, you are the customer after all" he said sarcastically.

I handed him money and he handed me the frappuccino. "Thanks see ya later!" I called over my shoulder. "See ya Gwen!" He yelled back. I walked out of starbucks and into the mall hallway and headed down to Icing, the best place to get ok-looking jewelry for costumes quick. I walked in and started looking around on the hooks. Finally, after 10 minutes I found the perfect bangles, that were carved with designs along the bands, and I took them up to the counter paid for them and left, heading out to the parking lot to go home and get ready.


	3. Unexpected Turn of Events

A/N: Ok people I'm sorry you are thinking 'Oh god not another girl falls into Middle Earth falls in love with Legolas'. But, please do read and review. I just hope I won't disappoint you all.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I wish I did though! I just own Gwen and her friends.

**Angel of Varda**

**My POV**

I got home about quarter to six and started getting ready. I took a shower and then dried my hair. I put on my makeup, which was lip gloss, light blush, and silver eye shadow and light brown eye liner, giving it that Galadriel look. I left my hair wavy, and had it half up and half down. I left two strands and my temples hang down. I braided the hair that I had pulled back into a half pony tail. I was happy with the results, last but not least, I put on the ring, necklace, bangles, and circlet, then I put on my silver shoes.

Oh! I forgot about the ears! I quickly put on my elf ears, and got out my book bag and started packing the essentials, my MP3 player, all my LOTR books including my Silmarillon, since Angie and I were going to read them this weekend, extra pair of clothes, makeup, house keys, and then I zipped the bag and put it next to the door. I pulled on the cloak that is apart of my costume, it's white with a silver and green pin. I picked the bag and walked downstairs. "Gwen you look so pretty honey!" said Mom. "Thanks Mom, I'll see ya later!" and I kissed her on the cheek. She walked me out the door and took pictures all the way. "Have a good time Gwen!" she said. "Ok Mom, bye." And then she closed the door.

It was windy and cold so I pulled my hood over my head. I walked into the small woods that separated my house from Angela who lived on the other side of it straight ahead. So I walked through it in the dark, I kept walking and walking because I knew I'd get there sooner or later. I was walking when suddenly I realized I should be at her house by now! I got confused because it was taking far too long, when all of a sudden I heard the sound of hooves. Hooves! Then I heard an inhuman wail. I saw a shadowy figure come towards me and I was instantly terrified.

Just when I thought I was done for, there was a bright light, and the figure ran away. I looked toward the light and squinted to see who or what it was. Then someone came towards me, and now I could see them more clearly or him I should say. "Um thanks who was that?" I asked him. He tilted his head to the side. "Um do you understand me?" I asked. He caught sight of something on me and asked strangely in Elvish,

"Man eneth lín?" he asked. "Um ok," I knew Elvish it's just that I've never needed to use it before,

"Gwen eneth nîn. Man sâd telil?" I asked.

"Telin o Imladris." He replied.

I turned ice cold then, I started laughing.

"Ya right! I'm not an idiot! Really where are you from?" Someone came up from behind him.

"Hello milady, what can I do for you? Erynion can not speak your language." He said.

"Um call me Gwen please no milady stuff, and I was just wondering where I was. What's your name?" I asked.

"You are in Rivendell, Gwen and my name is Glorfindel….."

Ok Elvish translations time!

Man eneth lín?------ What is your name Gwen eneth nîn------- My name is Gwen

Man sâd telil? -------Where are you from?

Telin o Imladris------ I am from Rivendell


End file.
